Obsession Sky
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Everyone in KHR world has an obsession, and the obsession is Tsuna / Tsunami Sawada! Run Tsuna / Tsunami!
1. Obsession Sky Info

**(List)**

Hi everyone! I chose a story list for Tsuna Uke to make, but it's Obsession Sky. Here everyone has an obsession with Tsuna, Tsuna, he will accept or refuse . And get raped! I had this in my head for all while ago , and decided to write it :P. And someday i write a Uke Male Story Tsuna.

Well I've decided to come first with this Couples, and the rest is surprise :P

**TsunamixTakeshi ( 2 ) **

**TsunaxHayato ( 3 ) **

**TsunaxKyoya ( 4 ) **

**TsunamixMukuro ( 5 ) **

**TsunaxReborn ( 6 ) **

**TsunamixBasil ( 7 ) **

**TsunamixFuuta ( 8 ) **

**Tsunaxadult I-pin ( 9 ) **

**Tsunaxaldult Lambo ( 10 ) **

**TsunamixShammel ( 11 ) **

**TsunaxXanxus ( 12 ) **

**TsunamixXanxus ( 13 ) **

**TsunamixRyohei ( 14 ) **

**TsunamixRyohei2 ( 15 ) **

**TsunaxHaru ( 16 ) **

**Hope this is good so far! R&R if you can , but you do not like it, do not read it and do not give comments what I do or write about it okay.**

Bey bey!


	2. Don't Look Away : 80fem27

**Story Title! : Sky Obsession  
Couples: TsunamixTakeshi  
What is it about: Everyone in KHR world has an obsession, and the obsession is Tsuna / Tsunami Sawada! Run Tsuna / Tsunami!  
What goes on?  
Gender Bender, Drama, Angst, Family, Incest, Twincest, Friendship (little bit), Rape, Underage (little bit), Child abuse and a Big Obsession!**

**" Dont Like ! Don't Read ! " **

**

* * *

****( Don't Look Away ) **

Takeshi Yamamoto is a generous boy, and is always good humored. But if he is alone, then the Humor melt away. He looked through his eye to his best friend, she was apparently struggling with the test . She kept biting on the gum, and looked nervously at the questions. How like he to help her, he looked at the teacher signs the papers in question. That man makes to difficult issues for Tsunami, who the hell do he thinks he is? He looked back to his page , it's all too easy. But he will get bad marks for Tsunami, they can together try again. He had to contain his smile as he thought of a chibi-Tsunami. Ask him what the answer of that question is , he would tell if ... Takeshi suddenly got an idea, but he should see if his father not there for entering the room. Or that Gokudera was there he stick to her as a puppy, when he is there everythig would go wrong . Takeshi then looked outside, he noticed a pair of eyes. And saw the baby in the tree, with a remote viewer shit he had not thought of him. He quickly smiled and waved at him, the baby just nodded yes and looked more focused on Tsunami. Takeshi looked back at his question and began to write .

(Later)

"Oh man!" Tsunami shouted when she saw her points she had 50 on the test, while Takeshi had 55 and Gokudera 100. "Oi! Baseball Freak how dare you have 5 points more than Principessa!" Yamamoto laughed as usual, but inside he was boiling with rage. "Haha! But you have 50 times more than her Gokudera! So do not you think you know what to dare? "Gokudera looked first angry and then watched in Takeshi and knew he was right, and went with his knees on the floor. Few times hit his head against the ground. "I'm sorry Principessa, I your righthand man, has failed you again !" Ah, there he starts again with his righthand man business, you are not tired of this Tsunami? She would long ago say long overdue, that Gokudera schould behave normally. But apparently she takes no attention to that. "Gokudera-Kun Stop! You get hurt again !" When Tsunami tried to stop him, his head continued to emit. A little blood was on his forehead, Tsunami quickly took and held the handkerchief on his head. "Hold it against it." Gokudera nodded yes and did what she said , Takeshi looked on with an uneasy feeling to them. Why does she care if he bangs his head , so why does she care more for him? Suddenly Gokudera's sister came out, and you know the rest of the story

(Takeshi 's home)

"Unfortunately, Gokudera-Kun is not there." Tsunami said as she took a piece of a biscuit, Takeshi recently had to take control . To bie her lips and suck her bloody lips. Gokudera was taken along by his sister because he fainted when he saw her face. And the baby was gone along with them because things to do. "Huh ... Yeah think it is bad, he's the one with 100 points in his test." Tsunami nodded yes and looked at the question of documents, which they should do. "Man this is so difficult." Takeshi looked at the question , and laughed softly and helpt her out.  
After one hour it was the best moment of his life, here he was alone in his room with Tsunami. Nobody bothers them, and they are all alone. Good thing his father long gone, Takeshi got up and walked to the door. "I'll go get drinks okay?" He said Tsunami nodded yes with a smile, Takeshi ran quickly down as he felt his cheeks glow. Then he was under and take 2 cups of green tea, put on tray he noticed the bottle of his father. He sometimes makes the sushi for customers who want an extra flavor in it. He took the bottle with a thought and looked at the cup of Tsunami and bottle of his dad , and grinned and poured a lot stuff in the cup. And put the bottle back before his father notice something when he was back in the room , he noticed that Tsunami was always on the same issue. "You don't know the answer ?" Tsunami shook her head no. "Could I solve it for you?" He asked. "No thanks you've already done a lot for me, and you have your own test make to ." Takeshi nodded yes and shut the door, but Tsunami did not notice that he locket the door, and handed her the cup of tea. " Thank you Yamamoto-Kun. "She said and drank from it and looked back at her thesis." ... I ask Kyoko-Chan, she has good points. Perhaps she knows this issue . "She said called Kyoko." Ah! Kyoko Chan-yes with Tsunami here, I wanted to ask if you ... "Suddenly Tsunamis face looked red, and seemed more that she was sweating." Yes ... I-If you know the problem ... 22 "Tsunami was trying to breathe, but it was difficult Takeshi went behind her. And began to massage her shoulders, Tsunami tried not to moan so that Kyoko will not hear that . But she panted a lot." Huh ... Kyoko-Chan? Yes i'm fine i ... Will go . "She said and shut her mobile , and watched Takeshi who looked at her with lust." Feel warm Tsunami-chan? "Asked Takeshi as he moved his hands to her breasts, Tsunami moans as Takeshi's hands squeezed her breasts. She closed her eyes and tried to push Takeshi away." Yamamoto-Kun ... "She suddenly felt her shirt was torn from her body and her bra was pulled away. Takeshi threw all the homework from the table. And pushed Tsunami on the table, and began to suck her nipples. Tsunami yelled and hit his head. "Stop! Stop!" she yelled but he did not stop, he bit her nipple and placed his other hand over her mouth. He stopped sucking, and picked her up and took her to his bed. And tied her hands and took a ballgag that was in his writing desk . And bound Tsunami's mouth with it , he watched the scene before him. And felt that he got a big stiff. "So Tsunami is a very sexy girl, so small yet so big." If he gave a lick to her nipple, she screamed but the ballgag kept the noise. "Do not worry you would love it." He said, and took away her uniform skirt and tore her panties. "Oh, look look at this! You are as wet like your pussy is drooling for my penis." Takeshi said, letting his finger over the opening to the clitoris slide Tsunami gave a small moan and felt a shock over her body. "You're really dripping wet , it will become easy." Yamamoto said, and pushed for sure, and the opening of Tsunami if it was open enough. He did a finger in and felt around. "This is open enough so gonna feel good Tsu-Chan." Tsunami shook her head no and tried to push him of with her legs but he took her legs and placed himself between them. And quickly took his pants and underpants of, and took her legs tightly and then went at once in her. "God ! Oh God this feels good!" Takeshi gasped and pushed in and out of Tsunami, Tsunami started crying and tears fell from her eyes. Her vagina began to bleed, and she feels she was to throw up . "Oh do not cry Tsu-Chan, I am here !" Said Takeshi and licked all her tears away , Takeshi's penis was warmer and was harder to and going into Tsunami's opening. Suddenly Tsunami got an orgasm while Takeshi came, he went out of her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Tsunami I love you." But she said nothing back he looked at her face , he noticed that she has fallen asleep. He laughed and gave her kiss. "And you are mine alone." Takeshi said that before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Next is TsunaxHayato :D **


	3. Smoking Lie : 5927

**Story Title! : Sky Obsession  
Couples: TsunaxHayato  
What is it about: Everyone in KHR world has an obsession, and the obsession is Tsuna / Tsunami Sawada! Run Tsuna / Tsunami!  
What goes on?  
Gender Bender, Drama, Angst, Family, Incest, Twincest, Friendship (little bit), Rape, Underage (little bit), Child abuse and a Big Obsession!**

**" Don't Like ! Dont Read ! " **

**

* * *

****( Smoking Lies ) **

It's like he's from a distant to look at him, Tsunayoshi Sawada is on the side of the classroom. His eyes are looking, outside watch the clouds break and coalesce with one another. Gokudera had to hold his breath when he sees him sigh. Oh how he really want to have those lips, but not can catch. There he apparently too cowardly, he heard laughter on the other side of the classroom. He looked through his eye to the other side, and saw that it was that Sasagawa girl with her friend difficult Hana girl . He looked back at the wonderful piece for him, and saw that his eyes this time focused on the girls. Gokudera felt anger overwhelm him when he saw the nasty blush. That way he would set his eyes on him. Tsuna blushes at him like that , would love him ... That girl stands in the way. "Oi! Gokudera!" Shouted Takeshi and hit an arm around Gokudera 's shoulders. "Hey, you never guess what happened!" Takeshi said. "Shut up! Baseball Freak why would I listen to you !" Gokudera shouted angry he would not be harassed by one of them! He wants to keep track of the Tenth that nothing happened when he looked away. "Ah! Yamamoto-kun Gokudera-Kun." He looked at the other side and saw the Tenth walking towards him. "Ah! Tenth Good morning!" Tsuna looked confused and then looked at his watch. "Huh ... Gokudera it is already noon ..." Gokudera felt himself blush and apologize 20 times." I'm sorry Tenth! I'm sorry Tenth! I'm sorry ... "Gokudera-Kun! Stop it ! You hurting youself !" Tsuna yelled and stopped him. "Do not worry about me, I'm ready for everything for every pain and blood that I have to drop," said Gokudera with a fist in the air, and Tsuna sweatdropped Takeshi laughed . "Monkeys." Hana said as she looked at them, Kyoko laughed softly Tsuna noticed that Kyoko was looked them at. So he did his best to calm Gokudera. "Ah! Gokudera-Kun! Stop Kyoko-chan looking at us," Tsuna said Gokudera looked slightly annoying, but he stopped and nodded yes. "Hey, you never guess what I've been through," said Takeshi when he suddenly felt excluded. "What?" Tsuna asked, he had the feeling that he will understand nothing about that . "You have found your brain cells ." Said Gokudera Takeshi laughed again. "No. No I have brought someone with me that was on the same way as me ..."Hayato." Said a voice that make Gokudera drop to his knees. "Big sister ..." He put his hand over his mouth, not to vomit. "Ah! Gokudera-Kun! Bianchi put the you ..."  
"I forget them." She interrupted Tsuna Gokudera can not keep it anymore and fell on the ground knocked out .

Moments later, Gokudera awoke in a white bed, he looked confused how he got here. reminded that his sister without her face covered came in the class and ... Shit! He fainted right in front of the Tenth! How can he be so stupid ! Tenth would definitely now think he is weak, and that he will seek another righthandman , he would certainly choose that baseball freak! And! And ... Suddenly the curtains were open beside him, and saw that the Tenth sighed relieved." You're okay, that 's good. "He said and closed the curtains shut, and sat down next to Gokudera." Are you okay? "He asked as he looked worried ." Tenth Of course i'm okay my sister can't not get me out! "He said.  
"Well 5 hours long you were unconscious, the rest are gone I decided just to stay for you. Shamal is somewhere around." Gokudera nodded yes and got out of bed. "Can we go home tenth? "He asked that he feels his control to is gonna slip. "  
Of course I carry your bag. "Said Tsuna Gokudera had no chance to refuse, and Tsuna took all his bag in his hands." Okay ... "Said Gokudera quietly as his eyes focused on the ground, he tried to keep away his blush.

Tsuna and Gokudera walked to Gokudera's appartament, they walked in silence through the streets. Gokudera felt sweat and occasionally looked at Tsuna, who noticed nothing ore has noticed but said nothing about it . How can a stray dog like him, to have a perfect boss as the tenth . "Ah, here it is." Said Gokudera and walked inside, Tsuna and he walked to the top two stories high. Gokudera offered to take the elevator to go. "Its only two floors Gokudera-Kun, it is not so high." Tsuna said, and together they walked up the stairs, Tsuna walked in front of Gokudera so that he had a good view to the butt. He had almost bonded his hands , when the eyes are focused on the small butt. Gokudera felt something hard in his pants, and almost stopped but the soft footsteps of the Tenth. That have made him walked futher , when they finally came to the door. Did Gokudera quickly open his door and let Tsuna inside. "Ah! But I ..."

"No! Come in Tenth, you can drink and get some rest." Said Gokudera Tsuna sighed and came inside. "Are you sure?" Asked Tsuna Gokudera nodded yes and went to get him something to drink, but he when came back with juice noticed. That Tsuna was on the couch asleep, his schirt was up slightly. His cheeks were slightly red, salmon pink lips and that where calling him. Gokudera let the glass fall when , he heard Tsuna's sleepy groan . He immediately jumped on him and tied Tsuna's mouth down with a towel that was on the side. Tsuna was shocked and looked frighten at Gokudera. "Tenth Sorry but I need you now." Said Gokudera and quickly tore his shirt and pants, only left Tsuna in his briefs . Tsuna yelled scared and tried to shake Gokudera off. Gokudera bite into one of Tsuna's nipples, and started with his other hand with Tsuna 's underwear . And began take it of and with his hand pumping Tsuna's penis up and down. Tsuna groaned and swung his head left and right, his cheeks were bright red with shame that it felt good. Then suddenly something felt warm on Gokudera's hand, and looked at it and saw the white semen. "You came quickly Tenth." He said, and began licking his hand, Tsuna blushed more and looked away. Tears started to come into his eyes, looked little annoying at that and Gokudera licked it all away. "But that does not matter really, it tastes good." He said and started with the wet fingers into Tsuna's opening . Tsuna shouted but the cloth avoided all screaming inside, and pulled a real painly face at Gokudera. "What's worng tenth? I promise it will feel good." He said and then pushed two fingers in and started it around rotate with in and out until the asshole become smoother and more open. "Tenth Its gonna feel so good ." Whispers he in Tsuna 's ear and he gave a kiss on the head, Tsuna looked at him with eyes half open. And they would close soon, but they were immediately opened. When he hears a zipper opening, and immediately felt pain in his bottom. "Tenth Take a deep breath okay, at 3 i will putting it in ?" Tsuna shook his head no. "1." Tsuna shook his head harder. "2." Tsuna then began to scream, but Gokudera was not listening. "3," and went at once, Tsuna screamed when he was slipped 2, and cried When Gokudera was all the way in "You're so tight Tenth, it feels so good on my penis it feels so good. "And gave him a kiss on the forehead, and started going in and out. Tsuna cried more, but Gokudera did not listen. And kept on going until he felt that Tsuna become more tighter . And felt that he would no longer hold. " Tenth! You feel so good! I love you! "He yelled Tsuna's eyes widened, and Gokudera pulled the cloth away and kissed him. At that moment, he is also came , Tsuna made a face when he felt Something wet. Gokudera pushed his tongue into Tsuna's mouth and tasted Tsuna's entire mouth. When he stopped he was out of breath, and looked confused, scared and pain to Gokudera. " Why ... "Gokudera went to whisper into his ear ." That is because you are mine. "

* * *

**Next one is ... TsunaxKyoya ! Hope you like it ! **


	4. Lust Bite : 1827

**Story Title! : Sky Obsession  
Couples: TsunaxKyoya  
What is it about: Everyone in KHR world has an obsession, and the obsession is Tsuna / Tsunami Sawada! Run Tsuna / Tsunami!  
What goes on?  
Gender Bender, Drama, Angst, Family, Incest, Twincest, Friendship (little bit), Rape, Underage (little bit), Child abuse and a Big Obsession!**

**" Don't Like ! Dont Read ! " **

**

* * *

****( Lust Bite ) **

Tsuna opened his eyes and then closed again , and then open it again He sat here again . He sighed and clenched on his hands , he felt the cold fingers to his handcuffs . They press hard on his wrists , so that hardly some blood can come through his veins . Suddenly the door openend and a person came in , Tsuna had no chance to see the person . Because the door closed again , but he knows who he is . "Hibari ... " But could not say more ,since he received a blow on his cheek . " Shut up Pet ." Said a cold voude , in Tsuna ear that simple gave him a schock feeling . " Please stop ... " He gave half groan , as Hibari bite in his neck . His hands went from his chest down , and found their way back down . Where Tsuna opening was , Hibari stuck one of his fingers in . And noted that it was still loose , so he could go easier . But that would spoil the fun , placed his mouth on Tsuna 's , Hibari pushed his tong inside . Tsuna screamed and tried to turn his head away , but Hibari lured Tsuna 's tongue and bit into it . As Tsuna wanted to turn his head . Tsuna felt tears coming but did nothing , Hibari stopped kissing and looked at the bleeding tongue of Tsuna . And grinnend at the sight . " You should not be stubborn ." He said and began to lick the tongue , and then suck on the blood . Tsuna groanded with Shame when Hibari wad dome he licked the little blood from his lips . " Put you tongue back in , and let it raise in your saliva Pet ." Tsuna nodded yes and did what Hibari said .

Hibari then stuck his fingers in Tsuna 's hole , and then stuck his second and third fingers in . Tsuna yelled and Hibari with fast speed , tapped his mouth shut . " Do you want a punishment . ." Asked Hibari to Tsuna , who schook his head no ." Then keep your damn mouth shut ! " Yelled Hibari to him , and did brutal his fingers in and out of Tsuna , Tsuna began to cry and closed his eyes . To end this nightmare , but it was not a nightmare when the pain become worse and worse .

Hibari felt something against his pants , and looked down as he saw Tsuna's penis . It was red and raw from too many ejaculation , Hibari know its not good for the health . But it was his pet so he does what he wants with it , Hibari stopped what he was doing . And went away from Tsuna , Tsuna had his eyes closed . And felt something strange around his penis , he openend his eyes and watched in schok as he saw as cock ring . Tsuna wanted to say something , but the tape kept the sound closed . Tsuna felt something in his ass ." I thing sometimes you must feel something nice Pet . " Hibari said and with his warm breath in Tsuna 's ear and bit it gently . Tsuna give a moan and began to moan louder . And cried very hard when the vibrator work hard , Hibari sat in a chair and looked at the schow with a presented grin . And immediatly begon to jerk off , when minutes later . Hibari felt that he almost has to come , so he put the vibrator from Tsuna away and threw it somewhere in the room with no worry . He pushed at once in Tsuna opening , Tsuna felt Hibari cut him in two .

" Want to cum Pet ? " Tsuna looked at Hibari with half open eyes ." I said ... " And rammed into Tsuna again , and went out and went in again . " Will you want to cum ." Tsuna nodded yes . " Well how much do you want to cum ? " And began to tease Tsuna 's penis , with his finger top . At the top of the head Tsuna groans loud , Tsuna said something but the tape got in the way ." Oh yeah almost forgot the tape ." And pulled at once the tape off . " Hibari-San ! "Moaned Tsuna as Hibari pushed again in him ." Say do you really want to cum ! "

" I want to cum Hibari-San ! "

" Who's fucking you ! "

" You Hibari-San ! " Groaned Tsuna again .

" Who 's Pet are you ! " Shouted Hibari hard in his ear ." You Hibari-San ! " Cried Tsuna almost , but Hibari gave him a kuss . And began the lick the raw lines from his mouth . And took the cock ring off and put it away . Tsuna finally had cum , not much later Hibari too .

Hibari put his clothers back on , and looked at the lost young one . Who stared at the ground with his eyes closed . Hibari did not let a grin on his face . Even feel guilty or anything . But inside , he grinnend at the shape of Tsuna ." See you later Pet ." He said and went out when he closed the door he noticed . A few students destroy school property , he pulled out his tonfa . " I will bite you to death ." He said and the whole school heard the screams of the few teenagers .

* * *

**Do you like it , i hope so i don't know really more of Hibari how he acts . So i did my best i hope :D ! **

**Sorry it was late ! Next one is TsunamixMukuro**


	5. Mist Sight : 69fem27

**Story Title! : Sky Obsession  
Couples: TsunamixMukuro  
What is it about: Everyone in KHR world has an obsession, and the obsession is Tsuna / Tsunami Sawada! Run Tsuna / Tsunami!  
What goes on?  
Gender Bender, Drama, Angst, Family, Incest, Twincest, Friendship (little bit), Rape, Underage (little bit), Child abuse and a Big Obsession!**

**" Don't Like ! Dont Read ! " **

**

* * *

****( Mist Sight ) **

Tsunami sighed in the silent house , _Finally alone _. Her mother took the children to a water park , Biachi has gone along with them and Reborn to . Who has a appointment with someone from the mafia , _He better not dare to give me trouble with it . _Tsunami put the Tv out and ran upstairs , _a good bath will do me good after all the misery . _Tsunami suddenly felt guilty of her thought , if all that trouble had not come . Then she'd never had friends , _Reborn has what good sides with him , even after all that training (?) To throw at me _. When Tsunami had finished to take her stuff , she went to the bathroom and did the shower on with hot water . She took off her clothes carefully , she feels the cold air begins to bite her . Tsunami bent down to take her underwear off , she suddenly turned quickly . And looked behind her in the mirror , she sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead .

_Why did i thought someone was behind me ? I can not help but feel someone is watching me . _She continuation to undress herself , then she went under the shower and gave a sgh of the warm water against her skin . She wash her hair first and bent down to wash the soap off . But as she bent down she felt something crawling on her side leg , she turned around quickly but saw no one . Only steam from the water , she started to wash her body . But she fel uncomfortable ." The steams stars to thicken , i better shut the shower off . " And as the shower was out , the steam began to cover the whole bathroom . Tsunami saw nothing but steam , suddenly she heard something fall and screamed . " Who is there ! " She shouted and tried to cover herself with her hands . No answer she got back , she felt hand on herps . She looked behind her and saw a red eye and one blue eye look at her , she paled as she find out who it was . " Mukuro ... What ... What are you doing here ? " She asked Mukuro who was smiling at her that smile chases her in her worst nightmares ." Well well here is our little princess Vongola ." Mukuro said and let his head lie on her shoulder .

" Mukuro I ... I asked you a question ." Tried to make it clear that she do not want him here . " Well i came up to visits Vongola-Chan , Chrome is your Mist Guardian right ? " Tsunami nodded yes but she did not understand what he meant by that ." Well you protected her for those damn un-welcomet reacties of the other Guardians , which was a gift for Chrome what you did for her . " Suddenly she felt Mukuro 's hand on her breast , and he squeezed it and rolled with his fingertips over her nipple . Tsunami blushed and gave a small moan . Mukuro let his lips slide on her neck ." But you gave me not a gift yet ... As a mist Guardian ." He said and letting his other hand , down to her Vagina ." Mukuro Stop !" Yelled Tsunami ." Stop ! " She screamed as she felt his finger over her clitoris ." Mah mah you're a noisy maker . "Mukuro said and closed her lips with his , Tsunami screamed and tried to push Mukuro away . But her hands were grabbed by invisible hands . " I can not really spoil the fun Vongole-Chan , i'm only just begun ." He said and begon to pushing his two vingers in her opening , Tsunami screamed at the pain she felt . But Mukuro closed her lips again , and pushed his tongue into her mouth . And stroked her tongue for a reaction , that she got when Tsunami bit hard on his tongue . Mukuro pulled out his tongue in pain , and looked really angry at Tsunami . " If you like to play bad ." Tsunami suddenly felt another hands on her body ." Then i play that too ." Mukuro said as someone bit at Tsunami 's nipple , she moaned at the touch . And looked who it was , it was another Mukuro who smiled devils at her .

" Well This gonna be fun ." Said the mirror image of Mukuro , before Tsunami knew it she faced Mukuro 's penis . She blushed and wanted to look away , but her head was put back to its derection ." Come Vongola-Chan what are you waiting for ? "Tsunami tried to hold her tears , but it was difficult as Mukuro with no worries . Begins to ram in her , Tsunami screamed and Mukuro pushed her head down . So she had the whole penis in her mouth , she looked at him and he looked back with lustefull eyes . " Begin now Vongola-Chan ore else there wait a punishment ." He said Tsunami 's tears fell from her eyes , and began licking and sucking on the penis . Tsunami took the cock deep in her mouth , and gave a little yelp as the real Mukuro rams her hard . It hurts and she know 's she is bleeding , she still was going up and down with her head . Her eyes widened , when something was pushing in her throat . She wanted to take the penis out her mouth , but the mirror Mukuro held her head tightly . And let his semen slip in Tsunami mouth , mirror Mukuro took his penis out of her mouth and held her mouth closed ." Swallow it Vongola-Chan ." Tsunami did what he said , he had her under his control . The real Mukuro cums later than his mirror , and fills Tsunami 's opening with his cum ." No stop it ! " She screamed as she felt her opening full with his sperm , Mukuro grinned and began to kissing her neck . Tsunami closed her eyes , Mukuro sank his teeth into her skin . And bite very hard that blood was to come out . Tsunami wanted to scream but the mirrored Mukuro closed her lips with a kiss . When he stopped with the kiss Mukuro whispered . " Vongola-Chan sleep ." Her eyes closed at his command .

" Oi ! Damn - Tsunami wake up !" Tsunami opened her eyes and saw that Reborn was on her bed ." Reborn are you back already ." Tsunami asked as she wipe her sleep off . Suddenly her fright came back and looked around her , she was in her room and sitting in her clothes ." Ah ! Reborn Mu... " But Reborn kicked her at her face , she fell back on her bed . " Damn - Tsunami i have not been away yet , Mama will take the children to a water park with Bianchi . I'll go with them since i've agreed with someone there . " Tsunami looked stunned , but what is this ? Was it all a dream ? " Oh ... Okay see you later . " Tsunami said Reborn looked first confused to her , but quickly let it down . When he was gone Tsunami went to the mirror , and sighed with relief ." It was all a dream ." When she looked back at the mirror she saw a hicky , the same place where Mukuro has bitten . Tsunami was quickly becoming pale and ran down stairs . " Ah ! Tsu-Chan we were just leaving ." Nana Said . " I will come to , i have nothing to do ." Nana looked surprised but nodded yes . When they where leaving nobody noticed the blue and red eyes that were looking out of the bathroom window . Looking at them .

* * *

**Sorry if it was not good , and if Mukuro was occ . I tried really but he was harder to understand that Hibari ! TT_TT So that 's why there where two Mukuro 's :D **

**Hope you still like it ! Next one is TsunaxReborn ! **

**Bey bey **


	6. The Fake Tutor : R27

**Story Title! : Sky Obsession  
Couples: TsunaxReborn  
What is it about: Everyone in KHR world has an obsession, and the obsession is Tsuna / Tsunami Sawada! Run Tsuna / Tsunami!  
Warning !  
Gender Bender, Drama, Angst, Family, Incest, Twincest, Friendship (little bit), Rape, Underage (little bit), Child abuse and a Big Obsession!**

**Don't ike it , Dont read it **

**

* * *

****( The Fake Tutor ) **

_Shit they are still not gone ! _Thought the man in his 30 's , when he hid in the bushes of a owner . The policemen looked around the whole neighborhood , but nobody has not noticed the thief . After some three hours long was finally the end of looking and they went away , but the man waited a good half hour . And stepped out the bushes . " As if they ever catch me ." He said with a grin , he heard a door open . He looked shocked behind hem , _shit i'm fou ... _" Oh Reborg-Sensei you finally here ! " Said a woman while holding her purse ." Tsuna is waiting for you , i'm going shopping now . I hope you has done his homework this time ! " She said with a smile and walked away , the man Reborn looked after the women . _Reborg-Sensei ? Who is that ? _He grinned and looked at the house , who knows what he can steal here .

But first he has to knock that Tuna-Boy off , Reborn stepped into the house and took his shoes off ." Ah ! Reborg-Sensei . " Said a small boy , he had brown hair and brown eyes . And was very small , he was just above Reborn 's knie . " Ah hello there Tsuna ." Reborn said with a smile Tsuna smiled too . " You made me worried Sensei , i thought something happend . " Tsuna said with a worried voice , Reborn want to eat this little cutie ! " Ah no do not worry , come on let 's go starting . " Reborn said as the two went up , they came into Tsuna 's room . Reborn noticed immediately that this was really a child 's room , how many years is this child ? Reborn was really not good with childeren while he steals ." Tsuna how old are you again ? " Reborn asked with a smile Tsuna giggels . " Reborg-Sensei is so forgetful , i'm obviously seven ." Tsuna said ." Within one week i turn 8 ! " Reborn gave a guilty smile ." Oh sorry sorry there are so many other things to think about ." Tsuna giggels again , _this little one is dead ! _

" Do you did your homework Tsuna ?" Reborn asked ." Ah huh Sensei can we not better start with the english book ." Said a nervously Tsuna , Reborn could say that the child did have done it . " Tsuna your homework ." Reborn said this time stuck his hand out ." Huh ... Well i'm have not made it ." Tsuna said very nervously ." Not made it ? " Said Reborn calm , Tsuna shook his head no ." Well i can not be helped ." Reborn said and walked to the door ." Sensei ?" Tsuna heard a click , and saw that Reborn 's eyes are different than usual ." You have not made your homework , so you get punished ." Reborn said , and walked to the little boy . " We do this quickly before your mother comes back , or that Reborg-Sensei arrives . "Tsuna looked him with his mouth open ." What you but ... Who are you ? Where is Reborg-Sensei ?" Reborn grinned ." I'm not Reborg -Sensei that 's right , i'm Reborn and where that Sensei of yours is how should i know ? I do not stalk old fellows ! " Said Reborn ." Reborg -Sensei is 21 ." Tsuna said ." Well i do not stalk book worms ! " He said he pulled Tsuna up and pulled him to the bed and pushed him on his back ." Stop ! " Said Tsuna Reborn tied his hand and tore his T-shirt .

" You have a light skin Tsuna-Kun ." Reborn said as his hands went over the skin ." Ah stop it ." He shouted scared ." And it is so soft ." He said and started his fingers rolling over Tsuna 's nipples Reborn then pulled gently on them . And began gently licking , Tsuna screamed and tried to push him off ." You're so annoying ." Reborn said and took the bed blanket , and tore a pies off ." You will be very quiet ." He said and shut Tsuna 's mouth . Tears began to get out Tsuna 's eyes , Reborn did not bother to calm Tsuna down . And started to bite the nipples again . " I wonder if you can handle me ." Reborn said as he pulled the shorts and underpant away , Reborn had almost had to keep his smile . He know Tsuna 's small penis was small , _but this is ridiculous it's so small . _" Well you should be happy that i gave Aids , so you have nothing to worry . " Reborn said as he takes a bottle water , of Tsuna table and make his fingers wet with it . The water falls on Tsuna 's small penis , Tsuna screamed of the cold feeling ." Oh is it cold ?" Reborn said with a grin , Tsuna nodded yes . " Oh i'm sorry Tsuna i will make it good with you ." Reborn said as his fingers went once in Tsuna 's ass .

Tsuna 's eyes widened and tears fall down quickly . And Tsuna cried in pain but no sound come out . Since it was tied shut ." Tsuna how do it feels ? Oh i make it more tastier . " Reborn said , and pushed all his wet fingers into Tsuna 's ass , Tsuna had red cheeks and held a painful face ." Reborn felt his fingers wetter and saw it was blood ." I think i will start taking you now Tuna - Boy , or otherwise the blood will make it harder for me ." Reborn opened his zipper and let his penis come out . Tsuna started at Reborn 's penis ." Yes yes i know i do not wear underwear , you know how annoying it is ! My penis is good thick , and the underwear hurts me like hell . " Reborn said and put his penis for the opening of Tsuna ." Sorry kid this will hurt , for you of course ." And rams his penis into Tsuna , Tsuna closed his eyes as he began to cry again . His cheeks became more redder , to make it hard to breath . Reborn pushed his penis out slowly but then quickly put in back , and continued doing so until he came . Tsuna shouted as the torn blanket came loose , Tsuna made a face of the wet inside him . Reborn pulled his penis out when he stopped , put his pants back on . A give a evil grin and looked at Tsuna . " Who knows maybe we see each other again , but this time make sure you do your homework Tuna-Boy ." And then Tsuna fell into a deep sleep .

The next day into the newspaper .

_**' Boy raped in own house , perpetrators have not been found ! ' **_

**" Little boy Tsunayoshi Sawada 7 years old , awaits for his Tutor but it was intstead a fake Tutor . The mother suspected nothing of the man and said that he really looked like Reborg - Sensei . The sensei was onder the questions of the police , but he was not guilty . The boy is now in shock and could hardly talk ." The police only get the word out of him ." Do homework , Sensei will punish me ." Police suspect that the thief Reborn is behind this . " **

A man was drinking his coffee with a grin , and laughed to the newspaper . _Well what can i say , they will never caught me . _

_

* * *

_

**How was it ? Good ? terrible ? I know i never planned to make Reborn a pedo in this ! Believe me ! And the name of the sensei , i could not help it but name him Reborg . And i'm sorry for the long wait , Reborn is my favo hitman list . But he is difficult , i hope that he was not so OCC or something . **

**Well ... **

**Bey bey ! Oh yeah ! TsunamixBasil is next ! **


	7. The Blue Eyes : 84fem27

**Story Title! : Sky Obsession  
Couples: TsunamixBasil  
What is it about: Everyone in KHR world has an obsession, and the obsession is Tsuna / Tsunami Sawada! Run Tsuna / Tsunami!  
Warning !  
Gender Bender, Drama, Angst, Family, Incest, Twincest, Friendship (little bit), Rape, Underage (little bit), Child abuse and a Big Obsession!**

**Don't like it , Dont read it **

* * *

**( The Blue Eyes ) **

The First time Basil has met her , it was like a angel fallen on earth . Basil never let her out of his eye sight , and when she asked to be alone . Then he hid himself , and stalks her from a distance .

Basil licked his lips as , he looked through the window . Into the room , looking at the sleeping Tsunami . He has to thank his boss , to have such a beautiful daughter . Basil wanted to touch her so badly , and tonight was the day . Nobody was in the house , her parents are on a holiday . And her guardians is still sleeping , Basil has secretly put sleeping pills . In his tea when he came on visit .

Basil grinned as he felt , vibration in his hands . _Oh god Tsunami wait there , I'm coming for you now . _He was working on the door , and the door went open . He went inside and looked again , and went quietly upstairs . And his heart was beating fast , as he heard his own pants . _Is Tsunami hearing me also ? Will she wait for me ? Oh god i can feel her now . _

As Basil was upstairs , he went quickly to Tsunami 's room . When he was there , he opened carefully the door . And walked carefully , and quiet to her bed . After he locked the door , Tsunami still slept calmly . Do not know what is happening in the outside world , as her eyes remained closed . Basil licked his lips .

And went to work , first he tied Tsunami 's hands . And pulled a ball gag out his pocket , and put it in Tsunami 's mouth . Tsunami 's mouth was relaxed , since she is still sleeping . And did not notice anything , as Basil was ready . He looked at Tsunami , who was lying beautiful in her bed .

She wore a orange gown , which was a bit up . So that he can see , her soft milk color legs . Her brown hair was spreak on the bed . Basil was fond of it , Tsunami has not cut her hair seven years long . Basil touched the brown hair , and felt how soft it was . Against his finger tips .

He stroked her cheek , and grabbed then a pair of scissors . From the nightstand , and began to cut the dress in two . As Basil was ready , he sa two perfect round breasts . And licked the nipples , his hands were over her belly . Basil heard sighing , and looked at Tsunami . Who still slept peacefully .

Basil went down , and saw then a ' hello kitty ' panties . Basil wanted to laugh , how cute Tsunami was . And took the scissors again , and cut the panties open . So that he can , take them better off .

Tsunami had no hair on her bottom , it was smooth . And Basil though that it was , one more of Tsunami 's beauty . And carefully licked it , with his tongue the pink skin . And licked harder as he , heard Tsunami was moaning . And bit gently her clitoris , and his tongue went into her opening . And licked her there , and stuck one of his fingers in .

Tsunami groaned louder , but there came no sound . If the gag ball was still in her mouth , Basil grinned and stuck two fingers in . _She feels so warm , i must thank the boss . For having such beauty as a daughter ! _Suddenly Basil felt that , Tsunami had her orgasl . Sweat began to appear , on Tsunami 's body . And Basil could not resist , and started to lick the sweat away .

He bit gently her neck , and licked the sweet away . Suddenly he felt a shock , going though Tsunami 's body . And watched as she began to wake up , Tsunami first did nothing . But when she looked around , and know than what was happening . She moved widly , and tried to loosen her hands ." No worries Tsu-Chan , everything is going to be fine . " Said Basil .

And gave her a kiss on her cheek , as he pulled his pants down . Tsunami looked with wide eyes , to Basil 's penis . And shook her head no ." Oh yes you going to take it , you know how long i have waited for this . " Basil said and took her legs , and pushed himself in her . Tsunami started to scream , but no sound came out . And tears came into her eyes .

Basil started to going in and out , and licked her tears away . " You feel so good Tsu-Chan ! Oh god Tsunami ! " Tsunami screamed again , as Basil went faster . While Basil moaned with pleasure. And Tsunami became tighter , Basil grabbed her breasts . And touched her nipples , and took them in her mouth . And licked and sucked on them , while going deeper into Tsunami .

Tsunami moaned as Basil , touched her nipples more . But still has pain from the penis , that was going deeper in her . And the tears did not go away , when they are still keep coming ." You feel good Tsu-Chan , I ... I need to cum ! " Tsunami screamed louder , and tried to push Basil away . When he is planning to , cum into her .

Basil moaned hard , and Tsunami closed her eyes . When he cum in her , Basil went lying on Tsunami . And took her ball gag out , Tsunami said nothing anymore . And the tears has stopped ." Tsu-Chan . " Basil took her head , and lifted his lips . On her lips .

He stopped to kiss , and smiled at her . " We will be good parents ." Tsunami said nothing , as her eyes began to close . She was really tired , and she was more tired . Of the violent sex she got , the last she saw . Before she falls asleep , where Basil 's crazy blue eyes .

* * *

**... Sorry for the long waited update of ' Obsession Sky ! ' In September ' Obsession Sky ' Will be updated every week ! So keep the fanfic , in watch if the chapters will be updated ! Sorry for the OCC ! **

**I have noticed that Basil , speaks a little different . But i have problem for knowing , like what the fuck he 's saying ! So here he is , just talk like nothing ! **

**Next one is ... Futa-Chan ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	8. Going In My Way : 2fem27

**Story Title! : Sky Obsession  
Couples: Tsunamix****F****ū****ta ( Aldult ver ) ****  
What is it about: Everyone in KHR world has an obsession, and the obsession is Tsuna / Tsunami Sawada! Run Tsuna / Tsunami!  
Warning !  
Gender Bender, Drama, Angst, Family, Incest, Twincest, Friendship (little bit), Rape, Underage (little bit), Child abuse and a Big Obsession!**

**Don't like it , Dont read it **

* * *

**( Going In My Way ) **

Fūta smiled as he looked at his older sister , which was tied to a wall . And groaned as the vibrator went deeper , Fūta licked his lips . And enjoyed Tsunami 's groans , when she went louder .

Fūta stood up and gave his , sister a kiss on the cheek . " Does it feel good Tsunami ? " He asked Tsunami did not replied , and looked away from him ." Oh do not be like that , you know I'm doing this with love . You have to see it okay ?" Tsunami closed her eyes , and moaned louder . As Fūta pushed the vibrator , harder into her .

" You are such a slut of a sister , you know what I've seen .You are such a slut , taking Guardian after Guardian . And you were not done , Dino-San and Reborn-San were even in it . " Fūta said as he pulled the vibrator out of her , Tsunami moaned as she felt nothing in her ." What do you want more ? Look at you , you are still wet . And the vibrator came hard , in you each time ." He said with a grin .

" Or does my sister like it , when she is raped by her own brother ." He began to take his pants off ." Fūta no ... No i do not want it ! " Shouted Tsunami ." Oh come on , i know you do it everyday . With your guardians , you are just a slut ! A Whore ! A Cock sucker ! " Shouted Fūta .

And went immediately into her , Tsunami screamed loud . And started to cry , as Fūta pushed himself more in her . Fūta took her firmly , and went deeper and deeper . And pushed his tongue , in Tsunami 's mouth . And tasted her mouth , all to take the taste . So it will stay in his mind ." Aaah ! No Fūta ! " Tsunami shouted as she pulled , her mouht away from Fūta . Fūta became angry , and hit Tsunami hard .

In the face , and went out of her . And then in her anus , Tsunami stared with wide eyes . As Fūta went completely in her . Fūta felt that Tsunami went tight , and could not go more in her ." Tsunami start to relax , or I'll kill you !" He cried Tsunami looked frightened , and she nodded yes . As she forced her self to relax .

Fūta went all the wy in her , and went faster and faster . Tsunami screamed when she felt pain , Fūta 's penis became harder and harder . Until she felt the sperm , Fūta moaned loudly . As he could move easy , in Tsunami 's ass . " Oh god Tsunami ! You feel so good ." Fūta said as he kept cuming in her , and could go deeper into her .

He did not stop , until he was finished . With cuming and went off from Tsunami , and put his clothes back on . And made Tsunami 's wrist loose , Tsunami fell on the floor . And looked with tired eyes . To Fūta who grinned at her ." Well what's wrong Tsunami-Chan , you look so tired ." Fūta said as he leaned toward her .

" Keep your ears open , you are mine . And no one else , next time your punishment is worse . Understood ? " Tsunami did not answer ." Understood ! " Fūta shouted as he took , her by the throat . " Yes I understand ." She said Fūta smiled , and kissed her on the cheek ." Nice dress up , i see you later again ." He said and left .

Tsunami cried as she sits , alone in the darkness .

* * *

**I don't how to write Futa -Chan 's name , i mean some people use this **

**Futa ( just like i always do ) **

**But then i read ...**

**Fuuta **

**And then ! **

**Fūta**

**I was a little confusing , so i used the last . For this chapter ! Hope you like it , and sorry for the OCC ! **

**Next one is ... Adult I-Pin - Chan ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	9. Bloody Knife Of The Future : I27

**Story Title! : Sky Obsession  
Couples: TsunaxI-Pin ( adult ver )  
What is it about: Everyone in KHR world has an obsession, and the obsession is Tsuna / Tsunami Sawada! Run Tsuna / Tsunami!  
Warning !  
Gender Bender, Drama, Angst, Family, Incest, Twincest, Friendship (little bit), Rape, Underage (little bit), Child abuse and a Big Obsession!**

**Don't like it , Don't R&R ! **

* * *

**( Bloody Knife Of The Future ) **

Tsuna gulped as he looked , at the situation he is in now . Lambo 's 10 years later bazooka , fell on I-Pin and 10 year later I-Pin came . She was always in a hurry , to bring noodles to customers . But this time she looked different , her shirt was slightly open . I-Pin's cheeks were flushed , and she had also a hicky on her neck . " I-Pin what happened ! " Tsuna shouted as he and I-Pin , were alone home since Reborn is threatening someone else . Lambo followed him and Bianchi also went after him , his mother and Fuuta are also not home .

" Huh ... " I-Pin looked at Tsuna , she blushed and looked a bit away ." I-Pin are you okay ? "

" Yes I'm fine ." She said Tsuna noticed , that I-Pin 's serving case . Was laying on the ground , he went to pick it up ." Here is your ... " But when he touched it , the thing opened suddenly and some clothes fell out . " A suitcase ? " He looked at I-Pin , who looked at Tsuna . Tsuna suddenly smelled something , and looked at the clothes carefully . And saw blood stains , a knife fell out of a pants pocked . As Tsuna picked a random pants up ." I-Pin what happened ! " He shouted .

" You should have not seen this ." She said and smiled , Tsuna felt shivers down his body ." You had not even see this 10 years later ." She went to the clothes , and put it back in the suitcase . And looked hard to Tsuna .

" You should have not saw that , how I slaughtered all these women . I had even do the same to you ." She said her smile vanished , and Tsuna walked carefully behind . " Tsuna ... Tsunayoshi Sawada ... The name give me chills ." She said ." It feels so good , I love that name . I love the person , who bears the name ."

Tsuna 's back hit the wall , and I-Pin went to lean on him ." You are mine Tsunayoshi Sawada , why do you need those other women . While you have me on your side . "

Tsuna suddenly felt something cold , against his cheek and saw the knife . He had completely forgotten about the knife ." I-Pin ... " Tsuna does not know what to say , he never seen her like this ." I love you so much , Lambo said it will be forever one-sided . But I know deep inside , that you love me . " She said and took his hand , and placed it on her breasts . " You must love me , like how much I love you ." Tsuna shook his head , and pushed I-Pin hard off . " I see you only as a sister I-Pin ..."

Then Tsuna felt real fear , when he sees the anger in I-Pin 's eyes . " Say not the same like him ! You really love me ! I'm the one for you ! I love you so much Tsunayoshi ! " She screamed _are 5 minutes not over yet ? _" I-Pin stop it ... This is not like you ..."

" I'm my true self Tsunayoshi , I will show you that you have to love me ." Tsuna was not on time to say something , when he suddenly felt something warm . And blood came out of his wound , that I-Pin made with the knife ." I love you ! We stay together and forever ! " Tsuna spat out blood , and right in to her face." I-Pin ... I do not like people who ... Who hold others captive , and force them to love them . " I-Pin 's time was running out ." You stay and I will always see , you like a sister now and forever . Keep remembering that . "

And young I-Pin came back , who looked shocked as Tsuna . Fell on the ground , and held his hand to his wound . Nana came home just then , and immediately called the hospital . I-Pin did not leave his side , Tsuna looked at her and sighed . He realized he might be too late , to stop this obsession .

* * *

**Hey ! I'm so sorry for this late chapter ! :( , I did not know how I-Pin work . So even though it's OCC , I hope you like I-Pin in this one . Even if it has no lemon ... Sorry about those who wanted a lemon , I did not find any I-Pin(adult)xTsuna lemon . ( So I freaked out a little , since I did not know what to do :( / )**

**I-Pin was talking about Adult Tsuna , when Young Tsuna said he only see her as a sister . And yeah ... She killed all the women , that came between her and Tsuna . And killed Tsuna when he found out , and messed with some guy . When she gets drunk ( that she killed her loved one ) But yeah ... Okay everyone I hope you like it ! **

**Oh yeah ' Monster II ' Will be re-written on 14 October Tsuna 's Birthday ! It will become a birthday fic then ! **

**Please check out the poll ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	10. Trick Or Treat : L27

**Story Title! : Sky Obsession  
Couples: TsunaxLambo ( adult ver )  
What is it about: Everyone in KHR world has an obsession, and the obsession is Tsuna / Tsunami Sawada! Run Tsuna / Tsunami!  
Warning !  
Gender Bender, Drama, Angst, Family, Incest, Twincest, Friendship (little bit), Rape, Underage (little bit), Child abuse and a Big Obsession!**

**Don't ike it , Don't R&R ! **

* * *

**( Trick Or Treat ) **

" Trick or treat ! " Shouted Lambo as he held , a fake gun infront Gokudera 's face ." Shut the fuck up ! " Gokudera shouted back , Lambo stuck out his tongue ." Baaaah Bake-dera is so stupid ! Tsunaaaa ~ Do you have candy for me ! " The 15 year old looked at the brunette , who looked up from his papers . " Lambo can you stay , for a little quiet ? I'll give you candy , but first I have to finish this ."

" Whaaaa come on now ! Candy ! Candy ! Candy ! "

" Damn Cow shut up , the tenth wants to finish his papers ." And the two began to fight again , but then Gokudera 's phone went off ." Yeah hello ? What ? Again ! Damn baseball freak , I told you not to do it ! I'm on my way ! Do not touch anything else ! "

" What happened ? "

" Let's say he forgotten to get the spoon out , but since he had put two cups . With two spoons in the microwave , are some lights broken . And he fell from the stairs . "

" How did he fell from the stairs ."

" He went upstairs , when that thing was ready to explode . That idiot ... I'll see you tomorrow tenth , I'm very sorry about this ." And walked quickly out of the room , Tsuna sighed and looked at Lambo ." And you ? Are you going to watch some horror movie , with I-Pin or something ? I thought you had plans . "

" Me plans ? How did you come up with that ? "

" But you said so , you were going to do something big . For this evening of halloween . "

" Yeah but it's not a horror movie , I have enough of blood , bodies and all ! " Tsuna looked a little guilty . ' Aaah yes of course ." Lambo noticed it and grinnend . " Neh neh why such a face ? " And went on Tsuna 's lap ." Say Tsuna ... Have you ever kissed anyone ? "

" Heh what is that for a question ? Well I got a kiss from Chrome , but on my cheek . Does that count ? " Lambo shook his head no ." Oh then it was Kyoko , on christmas night four years back . But it was only a little one . "

" Ah ... Can I kiss you ? " Asked Lambo ." What ! " Tsuna 's face went red ." Oh come on , I guess I'm a better kisser than Kyoko ! " Tsuna shook his head no , and tried to push Lambo away . Without much luck ." Tsuna if you like it or not , but I will get you tonight ." Tsuna looked at Lambo , and noticed that both his eyes are open . And instead of green eyes , they were yellowish .

" L-Lambo ... " Lambo then kissed Tsuna , Tsuna moaned a little . But still tried to push Lambo away .

When Tsuna began to push harder , he suddenly felt his body stiffen . He could not move , he looked at Lambo . Who stopped kissing him , and grinnend at him . His teeth were sharp , and there was a little blood . Tsuna felt than the wetness , on his lips from the blood . And fear come up . " What's wrong Tsuna ? Are you scared ~ No worried I'll take good care fo you ." Lambo said and waved his hand , and everything on the table . Flew to the other side of the large room , Tsuna watched in horror as he was tied on the table . And Lambo slowly changed , into the nightmare of children ( and adults ) . His face became broader , and his sharp teeth . Are sticking out of his mouth , his hands also were broader . And he seemed to have a extra finger , his nails were longer and sharper . He also was becoming taller , and wider as his shoulders . Went far away from the other .

Tsuna stared in silence , horror , fear to the monster in front of him . Lambo 's nose was flat and black . His yellow eyes looked at Tsuna ." _Something worng Tsuna ? Are you afraid ? _" His voice was heavier than normal , and he grinnend at Tsuna . Who wanted to look away , but it did not work . " _Tsuna do not worry , I'll take care of you . _" Lambo stuck out his tongue , it was long and thin . And pushed it into Tsuna 's mouth , Tsuna felt the slimy tongue . And tried not to bite it , he did not want to know . What Lambo would do to him , if he did bite him .

Lambo tore then all his clothes off , and stuck his tongue in Tsuna 's opening . Tsuna screamed and tried to kick Lambo off , but the big monster caught his legs and arms . And pushed his tongue faster and harder in Tsuna 's ass , Tsuna screamed as he saw . Blood coming out of his ass , his penis was hard but he can't cum . How hard he tried .

" Stop it Lambo , I'm not feeling good ! " Tsuna began to cry , as the tongue went deeper . And went against his gut , but Lambo did not listen . And just continued , and went maybe even faster . Tsuna screamed louder as , the tongue touches with his tip against his heart . Blood began to come out of Tsuna 's mouth , and felt something else coming up . Tsuna stared as a tongue , slip out of his mouth . It was not his tongue , it was the monster 's tongue . Lambo then closed his mouth , and his head went down . And quickly pulled his head up , Tsuna screamed but not for long . When there was only a open corpse on the table , and the monster quietly disappears into the shadow 's .

" _Hihihi Trick or treat ! _"

* * *

**Whaaaa I can't not believe , I forgot this ! I'm so sorry for a late halloween fic TT_TT , and yeah I hope you like the horror ( I like it :3 ) . And I hope nobody was OOC or there is no grammer , I felt though little sick by this . But only because I was hungry , and my stomach did not shut up :( And Lambo is 15 years old , and on halloween everyone is a monster . Poor Tsuna ... **

**But yeah he/she is alive , in the next chapter ! **

**The next one will be ... TsunamixShamal ( le gasp ~ ) **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
